cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Spy (Red Alert)
"I think we should send a few dogs to sniff out enemy spies." :Zofia Spies were employed by the Allies to gather information from Soviet bases during Great World War II and sabotage during the GWWIII. These men could give Allied Commanders information of plans and vulnerabilities to Soviet bases. A spy did this by disguising himself (using a trusty make-up kit) as a Soviet infantryman to sneak into the enemy base. Also in RA3 like Engineers, Collectors and MCVs they can swim. History "I don't like Bears." :Spy During GWWII, spies provided commanders with information about plans and vulnerabilities of Soviet bases. This is the first time in which spies were deployed directly in battles, as usually they were used as intelligence gathering operatives behind enemy lines or in enemy command centers and bases. One thing that has proven to be the bane of spies were Soviet Attack Dogs which were capable of literally sniffing out the spies. If a spy infiltrated a construction yard or any other training and production facility, he could relay information concerning the current training and production orders. If a resource gathering and processing structure such as the ore refinery was infiltrated, he reported on the current resource pool status of the enemy. Similarly, when a power plant was infiltrated, the current power status was made available to the spy's commander. The most profitable infiltration target were radar domes and submarine pens, as they provided data on explored terrain and current submarine locations via the sonar pulse. Also during a mission on eliminating the Molotov Brothers a spy was used by the Soviets to infiltrate a Soviet command center to spy on the brothers and when he tries to summon more soviet reinforcements he died by a dog. By the time of the GWWIII, the spy was used as a sabotage unit to wreak havoc in Soviet bases. Infiltrating an ore refinery or deployed slave miner could forcefully transfer half of the Soviet bases credits to a nearby Allied base. Upon gaining access to a Radar or Psychic Radar, a spy could hack their computers and erase terrain information. Similarly, when a war factory was infiltrated, he would give the commander specific information on the enemies' vehicles so their vehicles could be better calibrated to destroy them. Entering a barracks would provide insight to enemy infantry training so their own infantry could be trained to counter them. Gaining entrance to a tesla reactor, nuclear power plant, bio reactor or a tech power plant that the enemy had captured would temporarily short out the enemy base's power grid. Spies could also sabotage any super weapon, causing it to discharge. Accessing a battle lab could allow the commander to steal equipment allowing the training of Chrono commando, Psi commando or Chrono Ivan depending on what technologies were in that battle lab. If an Allied commander ordered a spy to infiltrate the Soviet battle lab and thereafter captured a Soviet barracks and the battle lab, the Allied commander could train Yuri Prime. The Soviets were not ignorant of the Allies' use of the spy and trained attack dogs. These dogs were trained to know the scent of base personnel and if they noticed a strange smell among the Soviet men, they would attack and kill the Allied spy. Also, psychic units could see through their disguise, including the Psychic Radar (if it had power). Red Alert 3 "That Fancy Fortress explains why the Reds choose to make a stand in Leningrad of all places." :Spy at The Moon shall never have them More recently, spies have been granted access to large "discretionary" bank accounts by the Allies, and are therefore able to bribe enemy units into treason(Even Apocalypse Tanks and King Oni). They also have Sniper rifles, which require garrisoning to use. The Spy is always weak to Bears, Burst Drones and the Dogs and once Detected they lose their disguise. Their true rivals are the Shinobis which is stealth but is armed with various sharp weapons that can cut down enemy infantry. However, when garrisoned in a building or IFV, the Spy deploys a short range sniper rife. They can also swim. Infiltration effects RA2 If Infiltrated an ore Refinery they steal cash. If they infiltrate the Barracks all infantry gain veterancy. If they infiltrate a Power Plant all base defenses go offline. If infiltrated a Superweapon the time resets. If infiltrated a War Factory it will make all tanks gain veterancy. If infiltrated a Soviet Battle Lab, it will allow the Allies to train Psy Corps Commandos. If infiltrated a Allied Battle Lab, it will allow the Allies to train Chrono Commandos. RA3 If infiltrated the USSR Battle Lab, Defense Bureau or Mainframe structure they will disrupt production. If infiltrating any form of Production center (even the docks is not safe from the Spies wet suits) it will disable it temporary. If infiltrated a Power Plant all base defenses go offline. The Most famous form of infiltration is infiltrating the Ore Refinery because they might steal up to 2000 dollars per infiltration. Category:Red Alert 2 Infantry Category:RA2:Allied GWWII Arsenal Category:RA2:Allied GWWIII Arsenal Category:RA2:Allied WWIII Arsenal